Conociendo al amor
by KiRuCrAcKpOt
Summary: Ella no entendía qué era esa palabra, hasta que su vida la hizo encontrarse con él.


_Yuri!_ _on Ice no me pertenece._

* * *

 **… …**

 **Conociendo al amor.**

 **… …**

* * *

" _Amor."_

¿Cuál era el significado de esa palabra?

Existe el amor familiar, el amor fraternal; esa clase de amor puro y sincero que ella sentía por sus seres más queridos.

Pero también existe el amor pasional, aquel que uno siente al estar con su persona 'especial', un sentimiento reciproco que ambas partes deben de sentir por igual. Algo tan fuerte, que te impide el ver a alguien ajeno a 'esa' persona con esa sensación de cosquilleo en el bajo vientre y un rubor inexplicable se extienda por los pómulos de quienes han caído en aquél sentimiento. El arma de doble filo en el que puedes ser lastimado o puedes disfrutar.

Ella ya había escuchado la palabra amor de los labios de sus anteriores novios; palabra dicha sin ningún sentimiento fuerte en especial, dichas simplemente por superficialidad más sin ser ciertas o sinceras en lo absoluto.

El amor cualquiera lo pude decir, pocos los puedes sentir.

En el único lugar donde Mila podía dejar escapar sus emociones contenidas era en el hielo; deslizarse en la pista la sacaba de pensamientos negativos u recuerdos innecesarios de sus fallidas relaciones anteriores. Todos los hombres que se le acercaban lo hacían con una sola intención, ella lo sabía, mas no le interesaba, también le gustaba jugar y divertirse un poco a su extraña manera.

Había excepciones claro, sus compañeros de pista eran el mejor ejemplo de ello; Giorgie era alguien en quien podía confiar en algunas cosas, aunque él tuviera también sus propios problemas la escuchaba en silencio, dándole varios concejos en muchas ocasiones; Yuri Plisetsky, el hada rusa era como un hermanito menor a quien podía molestar, divertirse y sacar de quicio cuando quería pero que también adoraba por igual. Contaba también con Sala Crispino, con quien se escapa todo el tiempo para molestar al hermano mayor de esta y con quien se podía desahogar en muchas cosas, a la vez que la italiana también se podía desahogar con ella.

Pero la más destacable excepción conocida para ella fue aquel kazajo.

Otabek Altin le había resultado interesante desde que lo vio realizando su rutina en el Gand Prix Final pasado; el primer amigo oficial de su pequeño hermanito era intrigante.

Meses después en una presentación donde sus pistas coincidieron, la pelirroja estaba solamente acompañada de Yakov. Justo después de su presentación recibió varios de una de sus compañeras de Rusia quien le mandaba fotografías de su 'novio' besando con pasión a una chica de cabello rubio ceniza.

Apretó el teléfono con fuerza en su mano derecha e ignorando los demás mensajes de odio que aquella compañera suya escribía en contra del chico, deslizo su espalda contra la fría pared de aquel desolado pasillo donde se encontraba; De sus orbes azules resbalaban lagrimas solitarias mientras Babicheva reía con amargura ante la repetitiva situación con sus parejas anteriores; otra relación rota, otro _"te amo"_ vacío.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

Levanto la mirada un poco, encontrándose con unos oscuros ojos que la observaban serios. Negando con la cabeza, seco sus lágrimas contra su muñeca, reincorporándose del suelo sonrió con falsedad respondiendo que se encontraba bien, que no se preocupara. Y sin dar más explicaciones, huyo del lugar hacia los vestidores tratando de aclarar su mente.

Horas después se volvió a encontrar con el kazajo en los pasillos del hotel, quien, sin decir palabras se acercó a ella con su inmutable expresión levantando un oso de peluche con su traje de patinaje frente a una sorprendida pelirroja quien preguntaba con ligera tartamudez el porqué de la acción.

— ¿Lo vas a querer o no? — Fue su respuesta.

Insegura, sostuvo al peluche con algo de incredulidad; no podía negar que era un osito muy tierno, al intentar darle las gracias, Otabek ya estaba caminando varios metros lejos de ella.

Una ligera sonrisa surco los labios de la rusa, quien abrazo al peluche contra su pecho.

Esa fue la primera vez que alguien se le había acercado sin un interés de por medio.

 **… …**

 **… …**

Aquel osito de peluche formo un puente de conversación para Mila y Otabek la siguiente vez que pudieron conversar de frente. Dando paso a muchas más conversaciones amenas en el futuro, formando una amistad algo extraña.

El kazajo era bueno escuchando las historias extrañas de Mila, a la vez que él también le comentaba alguna anécdota vivida por el; a Babicheva le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Otabek, a veces en silencio mientras escuchaban alguna música de su celular, que aunque no compartieran ningún gusto musical en común, ambos escuchaban la lista de reproducción del contrario sin criticar los gustos musicales ajenos.

A la pelirroja le encantaba molestar a Yuri, más aun cuando este se enojó debido a que según él le estaba 'arrebatando' a su amigo.

 **… …**

Un año había pasado desde que ella empezó su amistada con el kazajo.

Descubrió muchas cosas de él, su pasatiempo favorito era la lectura, añuque Mila al principio pensó que era pasear en moto; le gustaban mucho los osos, cargaba con él un montón de peluches de ellos en su maleta cada viaje; su vida en el patinaje artístico había sido muy dura, demasiado cruda a comparación a la de ella; era fanático de la música pop, por más que lo negara; y lo obvio que todo el mundo sabía, su mejor amigo era el hada rusa.

Ahora la nueva diversión de ellos dos en esos momentos era apostar sus cosas.

Apostaban sobre cualquier tontería que se les pasara por delante, por ejemplo: en qué momento Yuri patearía al Yuuri japonés; cuando Yakov explotaría y les gritaría a todos que eran unos niños o botaría Vitya de la pista; cuando Viktor cometería alguna tontería; cuando Giorgie le quitaría su estuche de maquillaje a Mila, de nuevo. En fin, tonterías sin sentido que les divertían de cierta forma.

La pelirroja observaba cada detalle de Otabek, cuando algo le molestaba tendía a voltear la mirada mientras golpeaba el piso con su pie izquierdo; si algo le gustaba sus ojos tendían a brillar y las colitas laterales de su cabello tendían a elevarse un poco como picos; si apoyaba algo su expresión se volvía como la de un niño pequeño sin emociones, ya que aplaudía harto o levantaba el pulgar con simpleza; si Mila lo arrastraba a sus travesuras (quitarle su celular a Yuri) este negaba la cabeza y la miraba con reproche todo el camino.

—Te estas enamorando.

— ¿Qué? — Mila se sobresaltó en su cama sosteniendo el teléfono en contra su oído. — Sala no, Otabek es solo mi amigo…

—Es que tú no te estas escuchando. — La italiana bufo rodando los ojos. — "Otabek esto, Otabek lo otro, Sala te cuento que hoy hable con Otabek por Skipe; Sala ¿sabías que a Otabek le encantan los dulces?; Te cuento que le quite a Yakov su ración de dulces ocultos con la ayuda de Otabek" — Imito el tono de la rusa. — Mila, es obvio que te estas enamorando del 'héroe de Kazajistán' no tiene sentido negarlo a estas alturas. — Termino en un suspiro burlón.

Mila abrazo su oso de peluche con fuerza mientras se sonrojaba en extremo.

— ¡Mentira! No hablo de el todo el tiempo. — Negó inflando sus mejillas.

Sala rio a través de la línea.

—Ya, ya, digamos que no sientes nada por el… ¿Qué piensas hacer mañana?

—Bueno, Otabek vendrá a Rusia mañana así que pensaba ir a recibirlo al aeropuerto. — Comentó sin pensar.

Abrió los parpados en extremo e intento negar lo que había dicho al darse cuenta, pero ya era tarde, la italiana se estaba carcajeando a sus expensas al otro lado del teléfono.

—Pero solo es tu amigo ¿eh? — Se burló. — Si ya hasta lo vas a ir a recibir al aeropuerto.

Mila agarró un papel cercano y lo estrujo contra el teléfono.

—Se está cortando la llamada… no… señal… siento…

—Mila Babicheva, si me cuelgas te juro que…

Y colgó.

Suspirando, se lanzó de espaldas contra su cama. Rodando sobre ella se puso a pensar en las palabras de Sala, sonrojándose mientras abrazaba al oso que Otabek le regalo la primera vez que intercambiaron palabras en el hotel.

Aquella emoción no la había sentido desde hace tiempo, si sentía algo por sus anteriores novios solo era atracción física, pero no se enamoraba. ¿Sería verdad aquello? Alzo al osito de felpa mirándolo a los ojos, no lo sabía, pero si ese era el caso callaría, no quería que aquella amistad con el Kazajistán se perdiera. Sus anteriores relaciones siempre resultaban en términos malos, no perdiera aquel lazo que tenía con él por algo tan absurdo como ese sentimiento.

Eso pensó sin tomar en cuenta que solo mentiras eran las que pensaba.

 **… …**

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes? — La voz de Otabek la saco de sus pensamientos.

Caminaban rumbo a la cafetería favorita de Mila en silencio, debido el bullicio de las tres personas al frente de ellos.

Un peli plateado que abrazaba feliz a un moreno de lentes mientras un rubio más pequeño gruñía mientras en voz estruendosa exigía que Viktor soltara al cerdo.

—No es nada. — Respondió negando con la cabeza. — Pensaba en cuando Yuri golpeara al Yuuri japonés y a Viktor.

Ambos observaron al trio extraño de al frente con vergüenza ajena, Mila mucho más que Otabek.

—Si quieres podemos irnos a otro lado. — Ofreció el Kazajistán señalando a la calle contraria.

Ella volvió a negar.

—Yuri esperaba que vinieras a Rusia. Sería muy cruel de mi parte raptar a su mejor amigo estos días.

Al sentir que Otabek se detenía en frente de ella lo miro extrañada. El coloco una mano sobre su frente acercando su rostro al de la chica que miraba hacia otro lado y sentía sus mejillas arder.

—No tienes fiebre. — Murmuro el chico, elevo sus labios en una sonrisa torcida observándola con un deje de diversión. — ¿Quién eres y que le paso a Mila?

La pelirroja alejo su mano de su frente ocultando su sonrojo, sacándole la lengua le dijo que solo existía una Mila Babicheva pero que no quería hacer ni una broma por ese día, por lo que se adelantó al grupo de enfrente para abrazar a Yuri por la espalda haciéndole enfurecer.

 **… …**

 **… …**

Estaba agotada; había ido a la pista para despejar su mente un rato, no quería continuar en su búsqueda de sentimientos por lo que opto por ignorarlos. Dos días faltaban para que el motivo de sus dolores de cabeza recientes tomara un vuelo de vuelta a su país de origen.

Ella apretó sus labios en una línea sin mostrar expresión, abrazo a su oso de felpa con fuerza.

¿Tal vez debería arriesgarse? Era extraño el hecho de que ella, que nunca dudaba en sus decisiones, ahora estuviera en aquel dilema innecesario.

El sonido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos, extrañada, se colocó sus pantuflas de conejo dirigiéndose a la puerta ¿Quién en su sano juicio la visitaría a casi once de la noche en medio de una ventisca?

—Beka… — Susurro sorprendida al ver a la persona parada afuera.

El nombrado sacudió su cabeza quitando restos de nieve de él y su ropa, miro a la pelirroja algo nervioso, carraspeo antes de hablar.

—Hola Mila… puedo… ¿puedo pasar?

Pestañeo un par de veces antes de salir de la sorpresa, mirando el estado de su visita en vez de responder lo jalo del brazo al interior de su casa.

Elevo la calefacción, le dijo que la esperara parado en medio de la sala, bromeando que Otabek parecía un muñeco de nieve entro hacia una de las habitaciones; salió momentos después con una toalla en su mano derecha y una frazada en la otra.

—Gracias. — Murmuro el kasajo recibiendo la toalla que Mila le ofrecía.

—Ahora mejor cuéntame. — La pelirroja tomo asiento en el sofá cubriéndose con la frazada. — ¿A qué se debe tu visita mi serio amigo?

El kazajo observo con un semblante triste la frazada con la cual Mila estaba cubierta.

— ¿No me la ibas a ofrecer? — Cuestiono en un susurro con la vista en la frazada.

Mila rio con diversión mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Mi casa, mi frazada; eso hasta que me digas porque estas tan tarde por aquí mi kazajo compañero. — Otabek intento relatar algo del porqué de su visita, solo que su mirada en la frazada se lo impidió, así que rodando los ojos, Mila bufo divertida. — Ven aquí tonto. — Hablo mientras abría la frazada y le dejaba espacio para sentarse a su lado.

Luego de unas quejas de si había chocolate caliente o si le prestaba sus pantuflas de conejos empezó a contarle lo que le había llevado a llegar a su casa.

Resulta que había ido a visitar a Yuri, siendo que el rubio se encontraba peleado con su novio por lo mismo de siempre; él estuvo casi toda la tarde en casa de su amigo jugando video juegos, conversando u escuchando música; supuestamente se iba a quedar en casa del rubio a dormir por esa noche, pero no salió todo como lo planeado. Antes de las de las diez, tocaron la puerta del departamento del rubio con insistencia; y para más mala suerte él tuvo que abrir la bendita puerta, encontrándose con la expresión preocupada de Katsuki Yuuri, que al ver al kazajo su semblante cambio de uno angustiado a neutro en un segundo. Decidiendo lo mejor para todos, en especial para él, ya que cuando el japonés se molestaba era cosa seria, era correr de ahí por su vida, por lo que haciendo ápice de su apodo de "héroe kazajo" se despidió de ambos y se fue de allí.

También le comento que cuando estaba de ida a su casa la encontró a Mila en una tienda de pasteles comprando algo, pero cuando intento seguirla ella ya no se encontraba.

Con los ojos abiertos, la pelirroja lo veía entre burlona y sorprendida.

—Entonces… — Observo al chico en frente de ella cruzada de brazos. — Recurriste a mí solo para escaparte de la nieve y no para visitarme, gracias por lo que me toca. — Aunque intento decirlo en un tono de chiste salió más uno enojado.

—De acuerdo está bien. — Otabek suspiro rendido. — También quería verte y saber cómo estabas.

Su rostro adquirió la misma tonalidad que su cabello, su corazón empezó a golpetear en contra su pecho ante esas simples palabras; pero tratando de ignorarlas ella rio chocando su hombro con el del kazajo.

—Y yo soy Santa Claus. Lo que me da más gracia de todo esto es el hecho de que digas que el Yuuri japonés da miedo, si el chico es un lindo algodón de azúcar con todos.

— ¿Algodón de azúcar? — Cuestiono con la ceja elevada.

—Aja. — Corroboró ella echándose en el hombro de su acompañante. — Es dulce, agradable, cariñoso y te dan ganas de morderle sus cachetes por muy inocentón que sea. — Comento mientras hacía apretaba el aire con sus manos. — Yuri tiene mucha suerte la verdad.

Cuando elevo su rostro, Otabek estaba mirando hacia otro lado con sus puños ligeramente apretados.

Ladeo su cabeza curiosa.

—Beka… ¿Qué tienes?

El chico negó con la cabeza, volteo hacia ella preguntándole lo de la pastelería cambiando de tema. Mila comento que fue un rato, antes de que comenzara la ventisca, a comprar unos pasteles porque se le antojaron, así que extrañada por la repentina actitud reacia del chico fue a la cocina, colocando dos pastelillos en un plato de plástico. Regresando a la sala Mila noto la mirada del kazajo, era extrañamente diferente, aunque intento descifrar el significado de esa mirada no lo logro, cuando él se volteó para verla con el plato de pastelillos en su mano su vista se concentró en los pastelillos, aunque todavía mantenía un semblante pensativo en su rostro.

No tomando mucha importancia, Mila tomo asiento al lado del kazajo sin preguntar nada, cubriéndose con la misma frazada.

Ella agarro ambos dulces, entregándole uno a Otabek antes de empezar a saborear el suyo. No pudo evitar que un sonido de satisfacción saliera de ella al morder un pastelillo, comentándole al kazajo que aquel lugar era uno de los mejores en preparar dulces antes de continuar con su pastelito hasta terminarlo.

Arrepintiéndose de no haber traído mas en el plato, observo como Otabek de apenas si había mordido su pastel, tenía tanta flojera de volver a pararse que cuando el kazajo se dio cuenta de la mirada de la chica sobre él, en el pastelillo más bien, enarco una ceja. Mirándolo con ojos de cachorro Mila abrió la boca en silencio con la vista fija en el pastelillo.

Resignado, Otabek movió el pastelillo en frente de Mila en círculos, que ella seguía con la mirada como si estuviera en trance, antes de llevarlo a su boca. Babicheva una vez que mordió el pastelillo ajeno cerró los ojos feliz, ignorando el hecho de que alrededor su boca tenía una gran macha de nata.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir como unos dedos acariciaban la circunferencia de sus labios despacio, desviando la vista hacia Otabek este se encontraba lambiendo los restos de nata que limpio de la comisura de la boca de Mila.

—Te olvidaste de las servilletas. — Dijo con simplicidad al notar la sorprendida expresión de la chica sobre él. — Tenia que improvisar con algo.

Saliendo del shock, la pelirroja sonrió con picardía algo sonrojada; no permitiría que la viera tímida.

—Esto lo pueden jugar dos, Beka. — Envolviendo su mano alrededor de su muñeca, quito con suavidad el dulce de las manos del chico llevándolo cerca de su boca.

Mirándola con desafío, Otabek dio una mordida al pastel, sin que ninguna mancha de nata salpicara o embarrara su cara como pasaba con ella.

En un puchero, Mila cedió el pastelito a Otabek para repetir la misma acción, pero ella si embarrándose con algo de nata y migajas.

Después de haber "limpiado" algo el rostro de la pelirroja, fue el turno de la chica esta vez.

Así entre risas, el pastelito quedo en una pequeña porción, que fue decidida en un juego de piedra, papel o tijeras; dejando como ganador a Otabek, mientras Mila inflaba sus cachetes en un falso berrinche.

Tomando el mentón de la chica con delicadeza, Mila pudo sentir como el tiempo pasaba en cámara lenta en el momento que Otabek junto sus labios unos momentos dejando pasando la pequeña porción del pastelillo que sobraba.

— ¡Eso fue asqueroso Beka! — Reclamo Babicheva varios minutos después, sonrojada completamente. Observando como el chico se ponía rojo, desviando la mirada. — Si vas a besar a una chica hazlo bien, kazajo torpe.

Jalándolo del cuello de su manga larga, Mila se echó para atrás en el sofá atrayéndolo en un nuevo beso. Sus labios se movían despacio sobre los ajenos, sintiendo el sabor dulce del pastelillo palpable en sus bocas; la chica envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del contrario, mientras Otabek tenía quietas sus manos en la cintura de Babicheva acercándolos más. Se separaban de vez en cuando para tomar aire unos segundos antes de volver a reclamar la boca del otro, alargando aquel beso lo más que podían.

Ambos sintiendo el rostro arder dieron terminado la unión de sus labios con un pequeño hilillo de saliva uniéndo sus labios todavía. Mila dejo una leve mordida en el labio inferior de Otabek mientras ambos se miraban con complicidad manteniendo un brillo extraño en sus ojos; manteniendo la frazada aun sobre ellos, como si fuera una barrera que los ocultaba del ruido de la ventisca golpeteando el vidrio de las ventanas en el exterior.

 **… …**

 **… …**

—Así que te vas mañana. — Mila susurro con tristeza, trayendo una taza de chocolate caliente a la mesita de café en la sala.

Aquellos últimos dos días Otabek paraba más en la casa de Babicheva que en cualquier otro lado; mirando televisión, leyendo un libro con Mila echada en sus piernas mirando su teléfono, conversando con ella.

No se habían vuelto a besar ni hablar del tema, simplemente gozaban de la compañía del otro lo máximo que podían.

—Mila… — Murmuro resignado llevando la taza a sus labios.

—Ya sé, ya sé. — Dijo ella con desgano abrazado a su oso que se había traído de su cuarto. — Pero eso no evita que te vaya a extrañar.

Otabek la observo apretando sus labios.

—Vamos Mila, nos veremos en la copa de América.

La nombrada lanzó un suspiro derrotada apretando a su oso.

—De acuerdo, pero quiero una compensación por esperar tanto. — Dijo decidida.

—Solo serán dos meses. — Le recordó.

—Por eso mismo. — Lo observo sentado en el sofá individual.

El kazajo suspiro sabiendo que Mila terca, era peor que Yura con dinero rodeado de animal print.

—Está bien, ¿Qué quisieras?

Mila se levantó del sofá, mirándolo emocionada con un brillo travieso en sus orbes azules.

— ¿Puede ser lo que sea?

Sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir, Otabek asintió.

—Quiero veinte pastelillos de la tienda que te dije. — Miro a su peluche pensando en algo más acercándose al chico. — Ah, y también quiero que me ayudes a esconder el peine de Vitya.

El kazajo frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué haría lo segundo?

—Porqué ese frentón me la debe. — Susurro Mila dándose una interrogante de Otabek. — ¡Nada! — Rio sospechosamente.

Negando con la cabeza, le dijo a Mila que solo cumpliría lo primero.

—Por eso solo abrazo a Teddy y no a ti. — Dijo refiriéndose a su oso.

Al ver como Otabek miro con recelo al peluche entre sus brazos ella se lanzó a reír divertida.

—Dime que no estas celoso. — Cuestiono con burla ganándose una mirada enojada de Otabek. — No puede ser. — Dijo incrédula. — Si estas celoso, pero si es el oso que tú me regalaste.

El kazajo desvió la mirada, volviendo a colocar la taza de chocolate en la mesita de café. Sonriendo divertida, Mila camino hasta el sofá individual lanzándose de espaldas sobre las piernas del moreno. Riendo divertida al ver que Otabek no le dirigía la mirada por vergüenza. Por gusto de molestar, alzo el osito en frente a ella dándole un beso un su nariz; viendo como el kazajo la miro de reojo al hacer eso, llevo el osito a la nariz del chico haciendo el sonido de un beso.

—Eres molestosa. — Dijo en un suspiro resinado manteniendo su neutra expresión de siempre.

Mila le saco la lengua, armándose de valor carraspeo unos segundos antes de tratar de modular su voz a un tono como el de Otabek; sonrojada levanto el muñeco hacia él.

—Hey, Beka. — Dijo fingiendo su voz, ganándose la atención del nombrado. — ¿Quieres ser mi novio o no?

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio, Mila miraba hacia todas las direcciones, avergonzada creyendo que lo que acababa de hablar fue un error. Al intentar levantarse la risa ronca de Otabek la detuvo, volteando su rostro hacia arriba fue testigo de las pocas veces que el kazajo reía con libertad, mostrando una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar más de lo que estaba, si era posible.

— ¿Qué clase de propuesta es esa? — Cuestiono aun riendo mirando en dirección a los orbes azules.

—Las mismas que tú haces. — Respondió algo cohibida y avergonzada.

El negó con la cabeza atrayendo su mano al rostro de Mila, sacando algunos mechones rojos que ocultaban su rostro observándola con un brillo en sus orbes negros, acariciando con su palma la mejilla suave de la chica.

— ¿No se supone que yo debía preguntarte eso?

Mila sonrió con suavidad.

—Me haría vieja si espero hasta eso. — Dijo sentándose aun en las piernas contrarias, viendo como el moreno negaba con la cabeza.

—No sé nada de cómo ser un buen novio. — Confeso.

—Eso no es problema. — Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del moreno. — Yo te enseñare. — Rio enternecida ante la mueca de su recién nombrado novio, le estaba gustando ponerlo algo celoso. — Tranquilo. — Planto un beso en su mejilla. — Yo recién aprenderé también, eres mi primer novio, pero que quiero de verdad.

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir? — Cuestiono sin comprender minutos después.

—Que estoy enamorada de ti, tonto. — Dejo otro beso en una de sus mejillas. — Que me gustas mucho. — Un beso en la comisura de sus labios. — Y que jamás te libraras de mí de ahora en adelante.

Al ver como Otabek casi echaba humo por sus orejas, murmurando que también estaba enamorado de ella, Babicheva se lanzó a reír.

—Eres tan tierno. — Dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los de su novio.

Era increíble la verdad, pudieron haber mil personas detrás de ella; todas totalmente diferentes al moreno, pero al mismo tiempo esas diferencias hacían que ella se alejara de esa personas.

Otabek era extraño en todos los sentidos para ella, por eso lo quería. Alguien que estaba con ella sin querer algo a cambio, en vez de pedirle algo a ella, ella le pedía algo a él.

Se había enamorado de la persona menos esperada, y ahora era la única que quería mantener a su lado.

Quizás en un futuro cercano se diera el lujo de también escaparse a otro país como lo habían hecho sus compañeros antes. Kazajistán comenzó a sonar un destino interesante para visitar.

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

 **¡LPM! ¡Por fin lo termine! Termine este one-shot que quería subir.**

 **¿Qué puedo decir? shipeo OtaMila xD El fandom también tiene otras parejas baby's B|**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot con insinuación de mi OTP n.n**

 **No he subido ningún cap de mis otros fic's porque no he tenido mucho tiempo la verdad, mis pensamientos han abarcado mis estudios al cien por cien la verdad; lo único que pienso es en algo relacionado a mi carrera, y cuando quiero escribir mi mente se bloquea, no me gusta escribir a lo loco a no ser que me nazca hacerlo, cosa que no he sentido en estas últimas semanas y tampoco me gusta sentir que mis fic's los hago por obligación. Si he publicado este one-shot es porque ya lo tenía terminado hace un tiempo y solo faltaba revisarle algunas cosas.**

 **En fin... no los aburro más xD**

 **See ya.**


End file.
